


Bubble

by tajador



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoshiro and Kaidoh will always be particularly special to Ryoma, being the first people to challenge and to approach him, as rivals, as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> based on higashikata's testimony in pairpuri VOL7... thanks jim for #confirming
> 
> "it seems like there's a natural onsen... i heard in a conversation that momoshiro and kaidou invited echizen... i wonder if it's a good onsen..."

The U-17 camp's hot springs were obnoxiously large and luxurious for how infrequently the players ever even had time to visit them, the cliff side location allowing a splendid view of the surrounding forest and the rushing river they trained in. The steam could make anyone forget the cold of November nights, the springs healing all of the soreness in their overworked bodies.

This is where Ryoma usually spends time with Momoshiro and Kaidoh now, the three of them coming to an unspoken agreement to hang out together regularly despite how busy their days were and how they otherwise spent all of their free time with their roommates, fellow Black Jersey members or friends from other teams.

Preventing their friends from following them was a close to impossible feat, especially if said friends were Kintaro or Kirihara, so evenings like this one were quite rare.

Ryoma sits down and leans against the rocky border of the springs, the hot water reaching up to his chin despite the inch or two he had gained in height within the past months. He watches his friends as they start a deadly splash fight, yelling and shoving water towards each other as if (somewhat) behaving while at the camp required an inhuman effort from them that now needed to be vented out.

Ryoma smiles before throwing water in Momoshiro's direction, making him fall back into the water while his demise makes Kaidoh snort out one of his adorably ugly fits of laughter.

Momoshiro swims up to grab him into one of his all too familiar headlocks, and Ryoma laughs while saying that it hurts (it never does, Momoshiro's warmth and friendliness still so welcome despite how much things had changed since they first met).

Kaidoh sits besides Ryoma, sighing/fshuuu-ing as he stretches his arms, tan skin covered in even more bruises and scabs and scars than before, his muscles more prominent now than they were just a few weeks ago.

"Are you showing off?" Momoshiro is playful as he sits on the other side of Ryoma, pushing his wet bangs out of his face in an undoubtedly attractive move.

"Shut up." Kaidoh groans but there's a smile on his face, one that Ryoma loves seeing despite how they had become a slightly more common occurrence since the past summer.

Ryoma doesn't really bother thinking about how things were before he had joined Seigaku's tennis club, preferring to focus on how happy he was now. Constantly challenged while playing a sport he loves, motivated by all of his ridiculous experiences, surrounded by countless friends who make every single moment enjoyable.

But Momoshiro and Kaidoh will always be particularly special to Ryoma, being the first people to challenge and to approach him, as rivals, as friends.

Ryoma presses his hand against Momoshiro's opposite cheek, pulling him just a bit closer so he can leave a big smooch on his upperclassman's cheek.

"What was that for?" Momoshiro starts laughing while Ryoma turns towards his next target, pressing against the back of Kaidoh's head so that he's down to the same height as him before kissing his cheek.

Kaidoh visibly blushes and it makes Momoshiro laugh even harder, Ryoma cracking a smile of his own while looking at his cute ass friends.

Momoshiro throws his arm around both of his teammates' shoulders, pulling them closer before leaning in to kiss Ryoma, familiarity and nostalgia alike. Ryoma slowly parts his lips, gentle as he bites down on Momoshiro's lower lip, smiling when tongue becomes involved.

Momoshiro's kisses were surprisingly chaste, which made them feel like first kisses each damn time, or maybe that was just what Ryoma had associated them to (it was early in the summer and they pretended to do it out of boredom and not because Momoshiro was 83.9% of the reason why Ryoma could smile so easily now).

He chuckles when he feels Kaidoh press against his neck, full lips leaving a shy kiss on his warm skin, and Ryoma is pleasantly surprised to know that his teammate had become comfortable enough that he would actually do something this bold.

Ryoma pulls away from Momoshiro with the intention of smooching his other friend, but Momoshiro is faster than him, hands reaching for Kaidoh's chin to bring him closer, slamming their lips together in one of their typical stubborn kisses.

Ryoma leans back with a chuckle, watching as Kaidoh returns Momoshiro's kiss with a lot of teeth and a big frown and very pink cheeks. He's pretty sure he hears him groan when Momoshiro moves his hand to the back of his head, pulling on his hair a little. Kaidoh puts his hand on Momoshiro's thigh for balance, his nails seeming to dig in slightly before pulling on his lower lip with his teeth, the two of them fighting even while smooching.

Watching his friends making out might be enjoyable in its own way, but Ryoma wants in on the action too, so he shoves his hand in Momoshiro's face to push him away from Kaidoh's parted lips.

Ryoma ignores Momoshiro's yell and smiles while staring at Kaidoh's flustered face, kissing the tip of his nose in a teasing move before meeting his lips.

Ryoma moves his hand up Kaidoh's arm while sliding his tongue across his upperclassman's teeth, smiling against his lips when he feels him gasp and breathe faster. Cute.

He feels Momoshiro's hand on his side and his lips against his shoulders, his best friend leaving a trail of smooches across his shoulders and back. It tickles a little so Ryoma laughs, but Kaidoh bites his lip and pulls him back into a kiss.

Ryoma lets out a content sigh when Kaidoh shyly hovers his fingers over his other side, but they're interrupted by incoming steps and the sound of a fool biting down on an unpeeled orange.

"Hey y'all what is my little brother and his good pals doing in here? This is so nostalgic! Can I join?" Ryoga's voice is obnoxious and heavily accented, and Ryoma's smile is quickly replaced by an annoyed frown.

Ryoma stands up and walks tf out of the water, ignoring his brother as he walks right past him, his friends following close behind while staring at Ryoga in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> when you don't know how to end a short story so you ryogablock 'em boys


End file.
